


연령반전 단편 모음집

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉 매그알렉





	1. [이 사람을 죽여주세요.]

[한방에 부탁드립니다. 기한은 앞으로 한 달.]  
  
의뢰받은 타겟의 사진을 보자마자 흥미가 생긴 매그는 바로 타겟의 주위를 맴돌았어. 물론 거절은 하지 않았지. 의뢰인이 선불로 지급했기 때문이기도 하지만, 청부살인의뢰를 하는 사람들 한두번 본것도 아니고, 자신이 거절하면 다른 이에게 의뢰할것이 뻔했으니까. 그렇지만 다가가서 살펴본 알렉이라는 타겟은 아주 평범한 남자였어. 30대중반. 회사원. 이혼경험 한번 있음. 누구한테 원한을 샀는지는 모르겠지만 그 얼굴을 그냥 죽이기는 아깝네. 입술을 핥으며 매그는 중얼거렸어.  
  
타겟을 지켜보며 매그는 그의 삶이 참으로 무료하고 정적이라는 것을 깨달았어. 아직 20대인 자신의 30대가 어떨지는 모르겠지만 저렇게 살기는 싫다는 것이 타겟을 보며 느낀 점이었지. 타겟은 쳇바퀴 도는듯한 인생을 살고 있었거든. 타겟은 매주 주말 11시에 본가로 가서 저녁 8시에 자신의 집으로 귀가했고, 그 외 평일에는 7시에 출근해 7시에 집에 들어왔어. 타겟은 집에서는 두 마리의 고양이와 세 마리의 강아지를 키우고 있었는데, 알고보니 임보였는지 2주 있다가 다른 집으로 보내졌어. 동물 좋아하는구나, 타겟의 얼굴에 떠오른 미소를 보며 매그는 피식 웃었지.  
  
매그는 조용히 타겟의 삶에 스며들었어. 처음에는 재미없다고 생각한 타겟의 생활은 평화로웠고 안정감을 주었지. 저 모퉁이에서 나타난 다갈색의 머리꼭지를 바라본 매그는 후다닥 일어서느라 핸드폰을 떨어트렸어. 타겟은 잠시 선 채로 굳었는데, 곧 느린 동작으로 몸을 돌렸어. 알렉의 눈이 매그의 눈과 마주쳤지. 알렉은 무표정이었고 그대로 몸을 휙 돌리더니 걸어가기 시작했어. 매그는 잠시 얼이 빠진 채로 서 있다가 알렉을 찾아가 팔을 나꿔챘지. 아저씨, 번호 좀 줘요. 그쪽이 마음에 들어서 그래.  
  
오래 걸리겠지라고 생각한 것과 다르게 알렉과의 베드인은 4일만에 이뤄졌어. 의외로 알렉은 잠자리에서 적극적이고 솔직한 타입이었고 섹스는 즐거웠지. 매그가 맛본 알렉의 삶은적당히 따뜻했고 적당히 무료했어. 그런 일주일도 빠르게 흘러갔고, 매그의 세컨폰으로 독촉 문자가 왔지. 언제까지 기다려야 하느냐, 아직 멀었냐는 내용이었어. 매그는 알렉을 도촬한 사진을 보내주며, 진행 중이라고 의뢰인을 안심시켰지. 의뢰인은 돈이 더 필요한 거라면 지금이라도 얘기하라며, 일주일 안으로 처리해주면 더블을 지급하겠다고 했어. 매그는 사양했어. 방법을 궁리하는 것만으로도 머리가 터질 것만 같았거든. 알렉을 피신시켜야 하는데, 대체 알렉에게 어떻게 말해야 자신을 믿어줄지 감이 오지 않았어. 내가 아저씨를 죽이라는 임무를 맡고 접근했다고? 사실 난 백수가 아니고 청부살인업자라고? 아니면 만난지 2주밖에 되지 않았지만 아저씨를 사랑한다고?  
  
복잡한 머리를 정리하며 샤워를 마치고 나온 매그는 그대로 굳어 침대에 앉아있는 알렉을 멍하니 바라보았어. 알렉이 자신의 업무용 세컨폰을 손에 든 채로 그것을 만지작거리고 있었거든. 매그는 화면에 알렉의 사진이 떠 있는 것을 보고는 바로 입을 열었지만, 알렉이 어디까지 본지 몰랐기 때문에 횡설수설했어. 아니야, 알지? 아저씨, 그거 아니야. 알렉은 천천히 고개를 들어 매그를 바라보았지. 언젠가 마주한것과 같이 투명하고 흔들림없는 헤이즐의 눈을 보자 매그의 말이 끊겼어. 알렉은 그런 매그를 물끄러미 바라보더니 조용히 말을 건넸지.  
  
"더블이 부족한거면, 트리플은 어때?"


	2. 아가, 잠깐 실례해도 괜찮을까?

음, 이 색이 괜찮겠네. 나는 섀도우를 집어들며 흥얼거렸어. 새로 넣은 브릿지에는 아무래도 보라색이 잘 어울릴 것 같았거든. 펄감은 조금 부족해서 아쉬웠지만, 그래도 신상을 놓칠 수는 없는 법이잖아? 난 씨익 미소지었어. 그래, 난 신상을 좋아해. 그렇지만 말야, 새 것을 싫어하는 사람이 어디에 있겠어? 특히 새 포장을 뜯을 때의 기쁨이란 이루 말할 수 없는 법이잖아! 이래서 내가 중고는 못 쓴다니까.  
  
그때 내 뒤에서 쿵 하는 소리가 났어. 나는 뒤를 돌아보았지. 한 남자아이가 넘어져 있었어. 브루넷 고수머리에 발그레한 뺨, 그리고 통통한 분홍빛 입술은 반쯤 벌어져 있었지. 검은 공단 보타이를 하고 하얀 니삭스를 신은, 정말 귀여운 꼬마였어. 나는 도와줄까 하다가 내 고개를 설레설레 저었지. 아이는 겨우 다섯 살처럼 보였고, 보안요원에게 혹시라도 소아성애자처럼 보이기는 싫었거든. 아이는 울지도 않고 툭툭 제 무릎을 털더니, 다양한 배쓰볼들이 놓여진 통로 쪽을 기웃거렸어. 반짝이는 걸 좋아하나보네. 난 무의식적으로 생각했지. 나도 그런데.  
  
나는 바구니에 섀도우를 골라담은 후, 아이라이너 쪽을 체크했어. 마침 얼마 전 래그노어에게 소리를 들은 후였거든. 네가 화장에 대해 뭘 알아? 아름다움이란 말이지, 나는 쓸데없는 생각을 떨쳐버리려 고개를 절레절레 저었어. 이럴 때가 아니었지. 집중해, 집중! 난 양 손을 들어올려 뺨을 살짝 토닥였어. 오늘도 내 피부는 완벽했지. 블랙보다는 브라운이 나으려나. 나는 붓펜 타입을 집어들고는 제품 정보를 살펴보았어.  
  
  
뒤에서 끼익하고 귀에 거슬리는 소리가 들렸어. 난 반사적으로 멈칫하고는 고개를 찌푸린 채 뒤를 돌아보았지. 아까의 꼬마가 어떤 젊은 여성과 대화를 하고 있었어. 여자는 아주 화려한 눈화장에 새빨간 립스틱을 바르고는 매우 높은 킬힐을 신고 있었지. 어떻게 그렇게 잘 기억하냐고? 빚어놓은 것처럼 완벽한 몸매를 가진 여자였거든. 아, 이건 그 여자가 몸에 딱 달라붙는 에르베제레 드레스를 입어서 그런 거야. 내가 훑어본 게 아니라고!  
  
"가자, 알렉."  
  
그 말을 듣자마자 아이의 얼굴에서 웃음이 사라지고 얼굴에 불안함이 드리워졌어. 여자는 꼬마를 향해 아주 활짝 미소를 지어 보였지.  
  
"무슨 문제라도?"  
  
여자는 고개를 오른쪽으로 살짝 기울였어. 그리고는 우아하게 덧붙였지.  
  
"네 엄마가 누나에게 널 데려오라고 부탁했어, 알렉. 너도 알다시피 엄마는 바쁘시잖니. 어서 나가서 베이컨 디럭스 버거 먹으러 가야지?"  
  
여자의 말투는 더 은근해졌지만, 아이는 제 입술을 깨물고는 눈을 깜빡였어.  
  
"모르는 사람이랑 말하면 안돼요."  
  
아이의 말투는 어린아이답지 않게 강경했고, 목소리는 착 가라앉아 있었어. 여자는 그 말에 팔짱을 끼고는 통로의 선반에 제 몸을 기대며 한숨을 뱉었지.  
  
"나도 알아, 알렉. 하지만 네 엄마가 말했다니까? 날 곤란하게 만들 셈이니? 역시 알렉 넌 정말, 골칫덩어리구나!"  
  
그 말에 아이는 숨을 흡 하고 들이켰고, 침을 꿀꺽 하고 삼켰어. 내가 있는 자리에서도 아이의 목울대가 움직이는 걸 볼 수 있을 정도였지. 아이의 눈이 혼란으로 흔들리기 시작했어.  
  
  
나는 아이가 주저하고 있다는 사실을 눈치챌 수 있었고 갈등했지. 아, 이런. 또 귀찮은 사건에 휘말릴 셈이야, 매그너스? 물론 저 여자가 진짜 아이의 바쁜 엄마가 보낸 사람일 수도 있지. 어쩌면 내가 하는게 간섭일 수도 있어. 하지만 참견쟁이가 별명 중 하나인 나로서는 그 불쌍한 아이를 가만히 내버려 둘 수 없었지. 나는 으으, 하고 고민하다가 한 발짝 앞으로 나섰어.  
  
"아가."  
  
나는 무릎을 굽히고 아이의 앞에 앉았어. 그리고 아이와 눈을 맞췄지. 아이의 눈은 헤이즐이었어. 나는 최대한 상냥하게 미소를 지어 보였지.  
  
"잠깐 형이 실례할게요. 이름이 알렉산더?"  
  
아이의 입술이 살짝 벌어졌고, 나를 홀린 듯 바라보며 둥근 고개를 위아래로 끄덕거렸어. 나는 싱긋 웃어보였지. 아이의 입이 좀 더 벌어졌어.  
  
"좋아요, 알렉산더. 이 누나 알아요?"  
  
아이는 눈썹을 늘어트리며 입술을 꾹 다물더니 고개를 양 옆으로 세차게 내저었지.  
  
"그러면 형아랑 같이 엄마 찾으러 갈래요?"  
  
아이는 내게 다가와 답싹 안겼고, 나는 아이의 엉덩이를 받쳐 안은 채 몸을 일으켰지. 작은 몸은 무겁지 않았고, 가볍게 떨리고 있었어. 아이에게서는 샌달우드 향기가 났지. 나는 살며시 아이의 등을 쓰다듬었고, 아이는 내 가슴에 손을 얹고는 주무르며 안정을 찾으려고 했지. 나는 씁쓸하게 웃었어. 아가, 형아는 남자예요.  
  
  
  
주차장 입구에 도착했을 때, 난 카밀에게 눈을 찡긋거려 윙크했어. 난 항상 윙크에 재능이 없었지만, 아마 이번은 성공했을거라고 확신해.  
  
메리스가 모르는 사람하고 얘기하지 말라고 분명히 경고했을 텐데, 알렉산더? 나쁜 아이는 형아한테 잔뜩 혼나야겠네. 이미 알겠지만, 형아는 신상을 아주 좋아한단다! 새 포장을 뜯을 때의 기쁨은 이루 말할 수 없는 법이거든. 알렉산더도 즐겼으면 좋겠구나.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 레딧 괴담 차용


	3. 매그너스, 그 사람이랑도 잤어요?

매그너스, 지금 어디 가요?  
  
매그는 눈을 잠시 감았다가 떴어. 그는 요즘 계속 자신을 감시해대는 알렉 때문에 죽을 지경이었어. 알렉은 자신의 일거수 일투족을 관리하려 들고 있었지. 매그는 한숨을 푹 내쉬고는 입을 열었어.  
  
제발 그만 좀 해, 알렉산더. 우린...  
  
매그너스!! 알렉은 크게 매그의 이름을 외쳐 다음 말을 막았어. 그리고는 제 입에 검지손가락을 갖다대며 쉿쉿 표시를 해 보였지. 매그는 그런 알렉을 바라보다가 가만히 제 입을 다물었어. 말하기 싫으면 하지 않아도 괜찮아요. 알렉이 부드러운 미소를 짓고 제 앞에 앉은 매그의 뺨을 쓰다듬었지. 이해할게요. 알렉의 말을 들은 매그는 어이가 없어서 그저 제 눈을 굴리고 있었어.  
  
***  
  
카밀에게 작별의 키스를 하고 손을 흔들어 준 매그는 뒤로 돌다가 옆집의 대문을 잡고 선 알렉을 발견했어. 알렉은 두 눈을 무섭게 뜨고는 자신을 쳐다보고 있었지.  
  
매그너스, 그 사람이랑도 잤어요?  
  
매그는 코웃음을 치며 알렉을 똑바로 쳐다보았어. 아가, 그런 말은 대체 어디서 배웠니? 무례하다는 생각은 안 해봤어? 매그가 조용한 꾸중에 알렉의 흰 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올랐어. 그렇지만!! 알렉이 큰 목소리로 소리쳤지. 매그너스는 날 계속 어린애 취급하잖아요! 노기어린 말에는 분노가 가득했고 알렉의 눈에는 눈물이 고여 있었어. 내가 청혼까지 했는데! 승낙했잖아요! 매그는 알렉의 그 말에 고개를 절레절레 흔들고는 대문을 닫았지. 곧 자신의 집 대문을 쾅쾅 두들기는 소리가 났지만 매그는 무시했어.  
  
***  
  
요즘 미치겠어. 매그는 제 머리를 감싸안았고 라파엘은 킥킥대며 웃었지. 소문 들었어. 견딜만 해? 매그는 제 이마를 테이블에 쿵 하고 박고는 웅얼댔어. 그래.  
  
이 모든 것은 올해 제 생일날 알렉이 수줍게 건네준 반지를 받으며 시작되었지. 매그는 허탈하게 중얼거렸어. 이럴 줄 알았으면 그 반지를 받는게 아니었는데. 라파엘은 고개를 홱 돌려 매그를 바라보고는 제 얼굴을 찡그렸어. 반지? 반지를 받았다고? 대체 어떻게? 내가 듣기로 걔는 지금.... 매그는 축 처진채로 힘없이 고개를 끄덕거렸지. 그 꼬맹이가 준 사탕이 반지 모양이었어.


	4. 수호천사

  
  
“나오세요, 있는 것 아니까.”  
  
방문을 열자마자 꼬마는 소리쳤다. 7살 남짓한 남자아이의, 아직 변성기가 오지 않은 카랑카랑한 목소리였다. 그러나 작은 방 안은 적막에 휩싸여 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. “나오세요, 얼른요.” 아이는 눈을 치뜬 후 어두운 공간 속으로 한 발을 내딛었다.  
  
“나와요, 빨리.” 불을 켜기 전 귓가에 조금 차가운 입술이 닿았다.  
  
“좋아. 안녕.”   
  
아이는 숨을 헉 하고 들이쉬었다가 흠칫 몸을 떤 뒤 천천히 옆으로 고개를 돌렸다. 고양이처럼 세로로 뜨인 두 동공이 아이를 마주했고, 아이는 눈을 깜박이며 멍하니 남자를 바라보았다. 정말 존재했구나. 난 미친 게 아니었어. 아이는 조용히 물었다. 한 손으로는 남자의 소매를 잡은 채였다.  
  
“저 지금 꿈꾸는 중인가요?”  
  
남자는 설핏 웃더니 고개를 저었다. “글쎄. 그런 것 같지는 않은데, 알렉산더.” 남자가 자신을 이름으로 부르자 아이의 얼굴이 와락 찡그려졌고, 입술은 돌처럼 굳었다. 지금까지 내 수호천사라고 생각했는데. 아이는 천천히 입을 열었다. 이 남자가 납치범이라면 자신이 어떤 위치에 있는지 알려야 할 필요가 있었다.  
  
“원장선생님이 밑에 계세요. 제가 소리지르면 일어나실 거예요.”   
“그래, 그리고 네게 소리를 지르겠지. 왜냐하면 로버트 라이트우드가 윗층에 올라왔을 때는 아무도 없을 거니까.”  
  
즉시 입을 다문 아이는 눈을 굴렸다. 녹색 빛이 깃든 갈색 눈동자였다. 그 눈을 바라보는 남자의 얼굴에는 슬픈 듯 아련한 것 같은 미소가 천천히 번졌다. 멍하니 남자를 바라보던 아이는 툭 말을 던졌다. 왜 이 남자가 매번 자신을 보러 오는지, 그리고 자신을 보러 와서는 재빠르게 사라져 버리는지 이해가 가지 않았다. 하지만 입에서 나오는 것은 다른 말이었다.  
  
“눈 예뻐요.”  
“...으음.”  
“당신 눈 말이에요. 아름답다고요. 그건 무슨 마법인가요? 당신 마법사예요?”  
  
처음엔 부기맨이나 뱀파이어라고 생각했어요. 하지만 당신이 꿈도 아니랬고, 뱀파이어는 초대받지 않으면 들어오지 못하니까... 종알거리는 아이의 말을 남자는 미소를 띄운 채로 듣고 있었다. 글리터가 뿌려져 빛나는 피부를 한 남자는 곧 몸을 낮춰 아이를 올려다보았다. 아이가 제 캣츠아이를 바라보며 마른침을 삼키는 동안 남자는 천천히 말했다. 아주 낮은 목소리였고, 조금은 떨리고 있었다. “너 정말 알렉산더구나,” 알렉은 눈을 살짝 찡그렸다. 남자가 울까봐 겁이 난 탓이었다.   
  
“그럼 가짜 알렉도 있나요? 물론 저희 엄마 아빠가 지은 이름은 아니에요. 그렇지만 어쨌든 원장선생님이 주신 이름이니까요.”  
“그래, 그렇지. 라이트우드 고아원이라... 참 재밌어.”  
  
남자가 잠시 눈을 감는 동안 아이는 침대로 걸어가 앉은 후, 다리를 올리고서 헤드에 몸을 기댔다. 아이의 살짝 까진 무릎 밑으로는 흙으로 더러워진 하얀 니삭스가 신겨져 있었다. 고개를 돌린 남자의 눈이 제 머리부터 시작해 내려가다 멈추자 아이는 얼른 말했다.   
  
“괜찮아요.”   
  
사실 아팠지만, 남자를 걱정시키고 싶지는 않았다. 제가 곤란한 상황이 있을 때 남자는 어딘가에서 홀연히 나타나 저를 매번 도와주었다. 못된 호지 녀석이 제 머리칼을 쥐어뜯을 때도 그랬고, 부원장인 메리스 선생님이 자신을 골방에 가두었을 때도 눈 깜짝할 사이에 시간이 지나 있었다. 햄버거가 먹고 싶었을 때도 어떻게 알았던 것인지 제 침대 머리맡에 놓여 있었다. 자신을 낳고서 이 곳에 버려두고 갔다는 엄마가 그리워 훌쩍일 때마다 알렉은 제 얼굴과 손에 와닿는 부드러운 손길을 느낄 수 있었고, 지금까지는 그게 수호천사라고 생각했었다... 이 남자를 보기 전까지는. 왜인지는 모르겠지만, 이제까지의 모든 일들과 오늘 차에 치일 뻔한 자신을 구해준 것도 이 남자라는 확신이 들었다. 그건 추측이 아니었다. 그냥 아는 것이었다. 바닥에 앉아 무릎에 뺨을 댄 채 절 바라보는 남자를 보며 아이는 물었다.  
  
“날 많이 닮았나보죠? 당신이 사랑한 사람 말이에요.”  
“...너 조숙하구나. 그래... 사랑에 대해 안단 말이지?”  
  
남자가 조금 놀란 듯 자신을 바라보자 알렉은 흥 하고는 코웃음을 쳤다. 별로 알기 어려운 일은 아니었다. 남자가 어떻게 위급한 상황마다 자신을 도와줄 수 있었는지는 모르지만, 이 행동을 하는 이유는 뻔했다. 저와 가까운 누군가에게 빚이 있거나 아니면... 저는 고아였으니, 후자일 것이 뻔했다. 입술을 잘근잘근 깨물며 아이는 남자를 바라보다가 툭 말했다. 남자는 그 사람을 사랑한 것이지 저를 사랑하는 게 아니었다. 그렇지 않으면 절 고아원에 방치할 리가 없지 않은가.  
  
“전 그 사람이 아니예요.”  
“......”  
“사랑에 대해 아느냐고 물으셨죠, 네. 저도 알아요. 사랑은... 만약에 당신이 그 사람을 진짜 사랑했으면...”  
  
구할 수 있었겠죠. 아니면 따라 죽었거나. 하지만 당신은 아직 살아 있잖아요. 7살 고아에게 사랑이란 동화책으로밖에 접하지 못한 관념적인 것이었다. 그러자 남자가 꼭 금방이라도 울 것 같아 보였기에 아이는 말을 멈추고 한숨을 내쉰 뒤 제 옆자리를 톡톡 두들겼다. “이리 오세요.” 침대는 작았지만, 남자가 절 안고 있으면 괜찮을 것 같았다. 천천히 몸을 일으킨 남자가 자신을 향해 걸어오는 동안 아이는 입을 벌린 채 얼굴을 붉혔다. 나른한 남자의 발걸음은 고양이와 비슷했고, 남자가 움직일 때마다 옷에 달린 장식품들이 찰랑거리는 소리가 났다.  
  
“당신 정말 아름다워요.”  
  
홀린 듯이 말한 아이는 빙긋 미소짓는 남자의 품 안으로 파고들었다. 타오르는 나무의 냄새가 났는데, 마른 나무의 냄새지만 꼭 비가 오는 날에 느껴지는 향 같기도 했다. 고아원에서는 한 번도 맡아보지 못한 향이었다. 남자는 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있다가 손을 공중으로 한 번 휘저었다.  
  
“고마워요.”   
  
남자의 손이 튕겨지자마자 무릎에 있는 제 상처가 순식간에 낫는 걸 느낀 아이가 놀란 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 몇 번 겪어본 일이지만 쉽게 익숙해지지는 않았다.  “...넌 고마워 할 필요 없어...” 물기가 어린 남자의 목소리는 조금 쉬어 있었다. “그 어떤 것에 대해서도...” 아이는 이것이 제게 하는 말이 아니라 그가 사랑했던 누군가에게 하는 말임을 깨달았고, 말없이 손을 올려 남자의 등을 토닥거렸다. 어쨌든 자신이 도움을 받았으니 저도 이 남자에게 도움이 되고 싶었다. 부기맨이나 뱀파이어라고 해도, 해야할 일은 해야 하는 법이었다. 오랫동안 등을 쓸며 문지르자 남자는 고마워, 하고는 목을 가다듬었다. 탄탄한 남자의 가슴 위에 손을 올린 채 알렉이 물었다.  
  
“당신 이름 알려줄 수 있어요?”  
“글쎄.”  
“당신은 내 이름 알잖아요. 불공평해요.”  
“글쎄...”  
“알려줘요. 얼른! 안녕하세요, 전 알렉산더예요. 당신은요?”  
  
느리게 눈을 깜박인 남자는 몸을 뒤로 떼 아이의 눈을 바라보았다. 좋아, 잠시의 침묵을 깨며 남자가 말했다. “...난 매그너스야.” 무언가를 참는 듯한 남자의 목소리에는 잔뜩 힘이 들어가 있었다. 매그너스. 특이한 이름이네. 아이가 되뇌는 동안 남자는 홀연히 사라졌다. 문을 쾅쾅 두드리는 소리에 눈을 뜬 아이는 눈을 부비며 잠시 자신이 꿈을 꾸었나보다고 생각했다. 어젯밤 처음으로 맡았던 특이한 냄새도 나지 않았고, 저는 그냥 침대 위에 잠들어 있었다.   
  
그 후 남자는 다시 나타나지 않았다. 제가 잃어버린 펜이나 장난감은 여전히 예상치 못한 장소에서 나타나고는 했으나 울어도 절 쓰다듬어주는 손은 느껴지지 않았다. 아이는 그가 혹시 다쳤거나 위험한 일에 처하지는 않았을까 걱정했고, 화를 냈다가는 소리를 지르며 발을 쾅쾅 굴렀다. 그러나 억지로 넘어진 날 밤에도 남자가 나타나지 않고, 일어났는데도 상처가 사라지지 않자 아이는 남자를 다시 볼 수 없으리라는 것을 받아들였다. 커가며 ‘매그너스’란 이름을 인터넷에 쳐 보기도 했으나 나오는 것은 매그너스 효과 뿐이었기에 알렉은 매번 입술을 내밀고는 툴툴댔다. 알면서도 알렉은 여전히 가끔씩 구글 검색창에 ‘매그너스’를 쳐 보고는 했다.  
  
남자는 왜 자신을 도와줬을까. 어떻게 자신을 찾아냈을까. 꿈인것 같기도 하지만 희미하게 남은 제 목의 흉터는 그 일이 사실이라는 것을 알려주고 있었다. 그러나 그 뿐이었다. 이 말만 시작하면 주변의 사람들은 웃으며 자신에게 ‘원래 어렸을 때는 가상의 친구를 만들어내, 나도 그랬으니까’ 라고 말하고는 했고, 자신이 반박하며 ‘매그너스는 진짜 있었어.’ 라고 답하면 묘하게 얼굴을 찌푸리고는 했다. 알렉은 그 후 16년 간을 고민해왔다. 이제는 궁금해서 참을 수가 없었다. 어떻게 되든 좋을 것 같았다.  
  
“나오세요,” 알렉은 속삭였다.  
  
건물 밑으로는 자동차들이 빠르게 지나가고 있었다. 소리는 들리지 않았고, 제 바짓단과 셔츠 안쪽을 뒤흔들며 윙윙대는 바람만이 느껴졌다. 바람 소리가 이렇게 거센 거였구나.  
  
“얼른요, 매그너스. 나오세요.” 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 그의 심장은 거센 소리를 내며 가슴 안에서 터질 듯이 쿵쾅거리고 있었다. 순간 건물 밑에서 빠앙 하고 긴 클락슨 소리가 들렸다.  
  
알렉은 입술을 꽉 깨물고는 한 걸음을 앞으로 내딛었다. 자해로는 끝나지 않을 거라는 것을 알아 주었으면 했다. “안 나오면 진짜로 죽어버릴 거예요.” 혹시나 정말 이래도 안 오면 어떡하지 하는 마음과 함께 그가 나를 구하러 올 것이라는 마음이 뒤섞여, 이제는 스물 셋인 남자의 머리를 어지럽히고 있었다. “나와요, 빨리.” 비장함마저 담은 목소리로, 알렉은 간절하게 말했다. 동시에 한 발을 허공으로 내딛었다.  
  
몸이 중력에 의해 당겨지며 훅 하고 앞으로 쏠리는 것과 함께 알렉은 보이지 않는 강력한 실 같은 것이 제가 빌딩 아래로 떨어지지 않게 저를 뒤로 당기고 있음을 깨달았다. 알렉의 심장은 잠시 박동을 멈췄다가, 그 전보다 더 거세게 뛰기 시작했다. 공기 중에서는 샌달우드 향이 났다. 익숙하고도 그리운 냄새였다. 천천히 눈을 뜬 알렉은 노란 눈동자와 세로로 찢어진 홍채를 마주했다. 남자의 눈 안에서는 불길이 타오르고 있었다. 정말 귀찮은 꼬맹이네, 남자가 속삭였다. 거짓말 하지 말아요, 날 사랑하잖아요. 알렉은 대답하지 않고 남자의 목에 팔을 감으며 입술을 붙였다.


End file.
